Summer Camp
by happy and free
Summary: This is a sequel to my last story Walt Disney High School. Elsa, Anna, and their friends all go to summer camp since their parents don't want them on front of the T.V. all summer long. Will they get used to the nature? Read and find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Summer Camp?

Elsa and Anna were both in the living room. Elsa was watching ice skating on tv while Anna was texting her boyfriend Kristoff. It had been a few days since school was out and they both were board out of their minds. Their parents walked in.

"Girls, we have some exciting news!" Mrs. Sanders their mother said.

"What is it?" They both asked.

"You're going to summer camp." Mr. Sanders their father said.

"Summer what?" Elsa asked.

"Do we have to go?" Anna asked.

"Yes we've noticed that you two have gotten board and you need something to do." Mrs. Sanders said.

"Um no no no. Me and nature do not get along." Anna said.

"Well I guess you'll have to find a way to love it because you'll be staying there all summer." Mrs. Sanders said.

Anna pouted.

"So, when are we leaving?" Elsa asked.

"On Monday." Mr. Sanders said.

"Yay." Anna said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Elsa was in her room packing and texting her boyfriend Jack.<p>

_Elsa: so guess what._

_Jack: what?_

_Elsa: my parents are sending Anna and I to a summer camp._

_Jack: really? Me Kristoff hiccup and Flynn 2 my mom said I play 2 many video games._

_Elsa: LOL. What camp r u going to?_

_Jack: camp Arrendale._

_Elsa: us 2._

_Jack: Well I guess I'll c u there._

_Elsa: I guess so._

_Jack: Well I gotta pack so I'll text u later._

_Elsa: k bye I love u._

_Jack: love u 2 bye._

Elsa put her phone on her dresser and continued to pack. A few moments later she heard footsteps approaching fast and Anna bursted through the door with excitement written all over her face.

"Elsa guess what!" Anna said.

"You went to the store and bought some chocolate." Elsa said sarcastically.

"Yeah but that's not it. Rapunzel, Merida and Astrid are going to camp too!" Anna said while jumping up and down.

"Really? That's great! Jack, Kristoff, Flynn and Kristoff are coming too!" Elsa said.

Anna squealed.

"Maybe camp won't be so bad after all." Elsa said.

"Maybe not." Anna said.

* * *

><p>It was now Monday morning and Elsa and Anna were by the door with their suitcases waiting for their parents. Mr. and Mrs. Sanders came with their car keys.<p>

"You girls ready to go?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"Yeah." They both said.

They all walked out to the car and got in. The drive was only three hours long but for Elsa and Anna it felt like forever.

When they finally got there Elsa and Anna both said their goodbyes and walked towards the camp counselors. They had no idea that this would be their nest summer ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there the beginning of this story. Like I wrote many times before this is a sequel. I might post another chapter later today or next week. So as I always say: stay tuned.<strong>


	2. Reunion

Elsa and Anna walked up to the counsellors where everyone else was. The counsellor assigned them the cabin that they would be staying in. After getting their keys to their cabin they walked to where they would be staying at. When they got there they opened the door and saw a large room with three sets of bunk beds.

"I call the top bunk!" Anna said as she ran and hopped on one of the bunk beds.

Elsa just shook her head and sat down on the same bunch bed as Anna. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and decided to play subway surfers. Then there was someone trying to get the door open with keys.

"Hurry up and open the door Rapunzel!" Someone said.

Elsa and Anna both smiled at each other knowing exactly who was on the other side of the door. They finally opened the door and Rapunzel who is one of Elsa and Anna's friends squealed. Sen ran to them and wrapped the both of them up in one big bear hug.

"Rapunzel calm down we just saw each other yesterday." Elsa said.

"Oh right sorry." Rapunzel said.

Elsa and Anna both greeted their other friends Merida and Astrid.

"So does anyone know where the guys are?" Astrid asked.

"No I'll text Jack." Elsa said.

_Elsa: hey u here yet._

_Jack: Yea r u?_

_Elsa: Yea me Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, and Astrid all have same cabin._

_Jack: Yea us 2 what cabin number r u._

_Elsa:24 what about u_

_Jack: 32._

_Elsa: u guys r almost right by us. _

_Jack: Yea I would come over but we have 2 meet in the cafeteria in 5 minutes._

_Elsa: okay well I'll c u there._

_Jack: k_

Elsa put her phone down smiling. When she looked up she saw everyone smirking at her.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Jack and Elsa sitting in a tree K, I, S, S, I, N, G Anna teased.

Elsa blushed and threw a pillow at her.

"Ow you have a freakishly strong arm." Anna said.

"Thank you."

"You guys wanna start walking to the cafeteria?" Merida asked.

They all agreed.

* * *

><p>When they got there they found the guys and they all sat at one table and laughed and talked about random stuff. A few minutes later one of the counsellors stood on one of the tables and got everyone to quiet down.<p>

"Okay first of all I'd like to thank all of you for attending camp Arrendale. Each day there will be various activities for all of you to do. Such as swimming, canoeing, tennis, Basketball etcetera. If you have any questions please raise your hand." The counsellor said.

"Okay well there are calendars being handed out to each table. After you get your calendars you are free to go but be back by three for lunch."

When everyone got their calendars they headed off to the lounge so they could hand out. As Elsa was walking her eyes were glued to her phone so she didn't really see where she was going. Then she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry i-" Elsa gasped when she saw who she had bumped into.

"Tooth?" Elsa said.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have the third chapter. Yep tooth is in this story as well. This story May have more drama than the last story. I also have a question. PLEASE ANSWER: should Merida be in a relationship with Andy from toy story 3? Let me know in the reviews. Stay tuned.<strong>


	3. Awkwardness

Everyone stood there stunned that Tooth was actually at the camp too.

"Hi." Tooth said.

When she said that everyone just exchanged confused looks.

"That's all she's going to say?" Jack thought to himself.

"Hello." Everyone said at the same time.

"How's everyone doing?" She asked.

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. "Okay Tooth what are you up to?"

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked.

"I mean why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Elsa asked.

"Because," Tooth sighed." I need some friends." Tooth said pathetically.

"And you came to us?" Jack asked.

Tooth nodded. "Please I don't want to be by myself all summer."

Jack felt sorry for her. "Okay."

Everyone turned their heads and glared at Jack."what?!" They all said.

"Jack may I talk to you alone?" Elsa said trying to keep any anger out of her voice.

Jack nodded. They walked outside to a picnic table.

"What were you thinking!? Do you not remember what happened during school?" Elsa asked.

"I felt sorry for her. And I really think she changed." Jack said trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"Felt sorry or her? Jack, she got into a fight with me." Elsa said.

"Please let's just give her a chance." Jack said putting his hands on Elsa's shoulders. Elsa did the wrong thing by looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Fine."

"Great." Jack said before he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. The both walked back to their friends who were standing outside of the cafeteria.

"Okay, we'll give you a chance but if you-" Jack said.

"I won't I promise." Tooth said.

"Okay let's head to the lounge." Rapunzel said.

The walk was silent due to no one knowing what to say. Then Anna finally said something.

"So... does anyone want to hear a joke?" She asked awkwardly.

They all nodded.

"Okay, how do you get a napkin to dance?" Anna said barely holding in her laughter.

"You-" she was interrupted by her own giggles. " You put a boogie in it!" Anna said before she started to laugh really hard. Everyone just looked at her as if she were crazy. Anna noticed she was the only laughing at her bad joke.

"He, he he... I'm gonna be quiet now."

The rest of the walk was silent. When they got there Flynn spotted a place for them to sit.

"Hey let's sit there."

When they all got there they sat in awkward silence. Seconds turned into minutes before Jack finally decided to say something.

"I'm going to get a snow cone does anyone want to come?" Jack offered.

"I'll come." Tooth said.

"Okay." Jack said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Her face turned red with anger at the sight of her boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend walking side by side.

"Well this is awkward." Kristoff said.

"Kristoff you're always awkward." Flynn said.

Jack and Tooth came back laughing and talking with snow cones in their hands.

"Elsa, I brought you a snow cone." Tooth said handing Elsa the snow cone.

"Thank you, but I don't like snow cones." Elsa said with a small smile.

"Yes you do, you had three snow cones yesterday." Rapunzel said.

Elsa shot Rapunzel a glare. "Oh yeah." Elsa said throwing a fake smile and taking the snow cone.

"Thanks." Elsa said.

"You're welcome."

"Be careful it might be poisonous." Anna whispered to Elsa maybe a bit too loud.

"Anna I could here you from across the table." Hiccup said.

Anna laughed nervously. "I was just kidding."

"Elsa, aren't you going to eat your snow cone?" Tooth asked.

"Oh, yeah of course I'm just...enjoying its beauty." Elsa lied.

Elsa took a bite out of the surprisingly good snow cone.

A while later a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes walked to their table.

"Hi I'm Andy and my friends and I are having a party by the lake and we were wondering if you'd like to come." Andy said.

They all agreed.

"Great I'll see you there." Andy said winking at Merida.

Merida blushed at this.

"Ooh Merida it looks like he was flirting." Rapunzel said.

Merida just shrugged.

After they were done hanging out in the lounge, the girls went to their dorms while the guys went to theirs to get ready for the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I've finally updated. I realized that there aren't a lot of stories with Andy from toy story in them so I decided to add him in there. I will probably update next week or later today but I don't know. Stay tuned.<strong>


	4. The Party

It was just about nightfall and everybody was walking to the lake for Andy's party. Jack and Tooth were wrapped up in a conversation which made Elsa boil with anger but she didn't let anyone notice. Once they got to the party Andy asked Merida if she wanted to hang out and she said yes. Kristoff, Anna, Rapunzel, and Flynn went to go dance and Hiccup and Astrid went to go drink some punch which left Jack, Elsa, and Tooth alone.

"Oh no this is gonna be awkward." Jack thought.

"Jack you do realize you said that out loud right?" Elsa asked.

"I did?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Both Elsa and Tooth said slowly.

"Oh, sorry uh why don't we go to the doc." Jack said.

They both agreed. Once they got their Jack and Tooth were wrapped up in a conversation about something that happened when they were kids. Elsa couldn't stand it. She hated the feeling of being left out. And to make things worse Elsa could have sworn she saw Tooth throw her an evil smirk while Jack wasn't looking but decided not to confront her about it. Just before Elsa was about to explode with jealousy, Anna called her.

"Elsa! You have to come dance!" Anna said as she ran over to them.

"Why?" Elsa asked as she stood up.

"The Dj is playing let it go!" Anna said.

Elsa couldn't turn this down. Elsa loved this song ever since the first time she heard it. She really felt a connection to this song for some reason. So she agreed.

Meanwhile Andy and Merida were sitting in a tree laughing and talking.

"So based on your accent I'm guessing you're from Scotland?" Andy guessed.

"Yeah. I was born there but I moved here about five years ago." Merida said.

"That's cool."

They both fell into a comfortable silence for a while. Merida noticed Andy was staring at her.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Merida asked self consciously.

"No, it just you're really pretty." Andy said.

Merida gave a goofy smile and blushed. "Thanks." She said as she tried to hide her red cheeks.

* * *

><p>Jack and Tooth were still sitting in the doc laughing and talking.<p>

"Hey I'm gonna go get some punch do you wanna come?" Tooth asked.

"Sure." Jack said.

All of a sudden Tooth pretended to faint and Jack caught her.

"Tooth! Are you okay!?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I think ahh-" Tooth said as she pretended to faint again.

Jack helped her up.

"Do you think you could help me back to my cabin?" Tooth asked.

Jack had a bad feeling about it but agreed.

* * *

><p>When Elsa was done dancing, she decided to go back to the doc with Tooth and Jack only to discover that they weren't there. She walked back to where everyone was dancing.<p>

"Hey, has anyone seen Jack and Tooth?" She asked.

"I saw them walking but I don't know where." Merida said.

Elsa didn't know where to look so she just decided to go look for Tooth's cabin.

* * *

><p>Once Jack and Tooth got to the cabin Tooth laid down on her bed.<p>

"Uh, well I hope you feel better but I'm gonna go now." Jack said.

"Wait!" Tooth said as she shot up out of her bed.

"Please stay with me. I don't want to be by myself." Tooth pleaded.

Jack was falling for Tooth's tricks. "Okay."

"Great! Do you want something to drink?" Tooth asked.

"Sure."

Tooth went into her backpack and got an empty grape juice bottle and filled it with wine when Jack wasn't looking. She walked over to Jack and handed him the bottle.

Jack took a sip.

"Whoa this taste weird. Are you sure this is grape juice?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Tooth said.

"Okay." Jack said taking another sip.

* * *

><p>Elsa was still wondering around the camp looking for Tooth's cabin. She tried calling Jack's phone but he wasn't answering which made Elsa worried.<p>

"Jack doesn't love her. He loves me. Doesn't he?" Elsa thought to herself.

She decided to ignore her internal battle and keep searching.

* * *

><p>In Tooth's cabin Jack was drunk. He couldn't think straight and slurred in all of his sentences.<p>

Tooth saw this as her chance so she kissed him. She knew it was wrong but she wanted her ex-boyfriend back. The two of them were making out. Just then Elsa opened the door and stood there shocked at the sight as tears came to her eyes.

"Jack how could you!" Elsa yelled.

Tooth and Jack broke apart.

"Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Just leave me alone!" Elsa said as she ran out.

"Jack it's okay." Tooth said as she grabbed his hand.

Jack yanked his hand away and ran after Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Sorry if how Jack acted when was drunk was a little off. I've never experienced a drunk person before so I just kind of winged it. I will most likely update next week. Stay tuned.<strong>


	5. Explanation

Elsa ran as fast as she could to her cabin. She knew everyone at the party would be looking for her but she didn't care. All she new was her heart was just smashed into pieces by Jack. Once she got to the cabin she slammed the door and threw herself on her bed while crying. Awhile later she heard a knock at the door.

"Go away Jack!" Elsa yelled.

"Elsa? It's me, Anna." Anna said.

Elsa walked over to the door trying to hide her face so Anna wouldn't know she'd been crying. Anna noticed this.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Nothing." Elsa said as she turned around.

"Does it have something to do with Jack?" Anna asked.

"Anna! I said nothing! Please, I just need to be alone." Elsa said as she closed herself in the bathroom.

Someone knocked on the door and Anna opened it revealing that it was Jack.

"Oh hey Jack. Whoa you need a breath mint." Anna said after she caught a whiff of Jack's alcohol scented breath.

"Hey, is Elsa here? We really need to talk." Jack said.

"Yeah, but she's crying and won't tell me why. And when I knocked on the door to come in she said 'go away Jack. She's in the bathroom now though." Anna said.

"Oh no." Jack said.

"Jack, what happened?" Anna asked.

"Well uh you know how people make mistakes?" Jack said.

Anna nodded.

"Well tonight I made a huge mistake." Jack said.

"What did you do?" Anna asked.

"I uh..."

Anna was getting frustrated.

"Get on with it Jack!"

"Tooth and I kissed." Jack said.

Anna's mouth was hanging wide open by now.

"I'm sorry, what?" Anna asked.

"Tooth and I kissed." Jack repeated.

Anna felt a bunch of anger rush through her at that moment. Not just because Jack kissed his ex but because he hurt her sister. Anna had so much anger in her that she slapped Jack across the face.

"Ow!" Jack said rubbing his cheek.

"What did you kiss Tooth for? Do you know how bad you hurt Elsa?" Anna yelled.

"I know but it was an accident and-"

"An accident? How do you accidentally kiss someone? Did you say: 'uh oh I'm going to accidentally kiss you now?" Anna said cutting Jack off.

"It was a mistake!"

"You know what, I think you should go." Anna said as she slammed the door in Jack's face.

Jack sighed and walked to his cabin.

Anna walked over to the bathroom and heard Elsa sobbing. Anna knocked on the door.

"Elsa?"

No answer.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Anna asked.

"Anna, it's not even snowing outside." Elsa said through her sobbing.

"Well can you at least come out?"

Still no answer.

Anna sighed and climbed onto her bunk. A few moments later she heard the door being unlocked and assumed it to be Rapunzel, Merida, and Astrid.

"Hey Anna, did you find Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yup she's in the bathroom crying and won't come out." Anna said as she jumped from her bunk bed.

"Why?" Merida asked.

"Jack and Tooth kissed."

They all gasped.

"I can't believe he'd do something like that." Rapunzel said.

"Me neither." Astrid said.

"So Elsa won't come out?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nope." Anna said.

Eventually Elsa did come out from the bathroom and everyone comforted her. To make her feel better they all watched movies and ate ice cream.

* * *

><p>The next morning the girls got ready to go to the cafeteria. Elsa was planning to just stay in bed all day.<p>

"Elsa come on get your butt out of bed!" Anna said.

"No!" Elsa said with her head under her pillow.

"Elsa c'mon you don't want to mope around all day do you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes I do!" Elsa said.

"Elsa, if you don't get out of this bed right now then I'll throw all of your chocolate into the lake." Anna said.

Elsa sighed. "Fine." She grumbled.

As soon as everyone was ready they all went to the cafeteria. They saw all of the guys except Jack at a table. They all greeted each other.

"Uh Jack told us what happened. You okay Els?" Flynn asked.

Elsa just nodded.

After awhile everyone started to talk and Elsa was starting to cheer up. But their laughing and talking was interrupted by Jack as he walked over to the table.

"Uh, hey guys. You mind if I sit with you?" He asked.

Everyone except Elsa and Anna agreed. Elsa couldn't help but stare at Jack. She was still mad at him but yet she was in love with him. She couldn't stop thinking about his beautiful blue eyes. Or his mischievous smirk that made her blush. But she new that she had to stop because he broke her heart. There was an uncomfortable silence at their table.

When everyone was done eating they made their way to the lounge to wait until it was time for the first camp activity.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I'll update next weekend. I have an idea on what the next chapter is going to be about. If you have any suggestions please put them in your reviews. Stay tuned!<strong>


	6. Scavenger hunt

The group made their way to the lounge and waited for the counselor to announce the activity that they'd be doing.

"Alright everyone quiet down." The counsellor said with absolutely no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Now, the first activity that we are going to do is a scavenger hunt. Each of you will have a partner that is already assigned for you. You will be given a map so you will be able to find your way around the forest. I will call out you and your partner's name so you can get acquainted."

"Great. Just great. I'm at risk with being alone with _him._" Elsa thought.

The counselor read aloud the names of everyone so they could find their partners.

"And Jack Anderson will be with- hmm I can't read this last name." The counselor said.

"Please don't be me. Please don't be me. Please don't be me." Elsa kept repeating in her mind.

"Elsa Sanders." The counsellor announced.

"WWWHHHYYY!?" Elsa said to herself.

Elsa reluctantly walked over to Jack refusing to look him in the eye.

"Uh hey...how's life?" Jack asked nervously.

"Fine." Elsa said coldly still not looking at him.

The both stood there in silence waiting for the counselor to hand give them directions. The counselor handed each of the groups the maps and a paper listed with thing they needed to find. The all followed the counselor outside to the start line.

"Ready, set, go!" The counselor said.

Everyone took of running into the forest. About thirty minutes into the hunt Jack and Elsa wandered away from everyone. They still weren't talking. Jack felt terrible. He really wanted to talk to Elsa but he knew she didn't want to talk. After five minutes Jack couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So... uh have you found the first item yet?" Jack asked.

"No, don't you think I would have told you if I did?" Elsa asked rolling her eyes.

"Hey no need to get an attitude." Jack said.

Elsa sighed. "Do you even know where we are?"

"Of course I do. We're right by the stream." Jack said pointing to the map.

"Really? Because I don't see any water." Elsa said.

"Wait, Jack, you're holding the map upside down!"

Jack laughed nervously. "Oops."

"Jack you got us lost and you laugh about it?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood. And not be a stick in the mud." Jack said the last sentence under his breath but Elsa still heard him.

"Oh well at least this stick in the mud didn't cheat on her boyfriend!" Elsa said.

Jack just sighed. "Elsa if you would just let me explain-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." Elsa said.

* * *

><p>Merida and Andy ran across the finish line with all of their items in a bag. Kristoff and Anna came in second place. And soon everyone but Jack and Elsa were there.<p>

"Hey, has anyone seen Elsa?" Anna asked.

Everyone said they hadn't. Anna would have called Elsa but they couldn't bring their phones. Anna went and told one of the counselors and everyone went searching for them before it got too dark.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Jack were still lost and found themselves sitting on opposite sides a long because they had gotten tired. Jack decided he should tell Elsa what happened even if she didn't want to hear it.<p>

"Elsa, we need to talk." Jack said.

"If it's about you and Tooth I'm not listening." Elsa said.

"No , you will listen. You never even gave me a chance to tell you what really happened. I don't like or love Tooth. Elsa you know I would never do that to you."

"Fine I'll listen." Elsa said.

Jack told Elsa how Tooth tricked him, made him drunk, and when they kissed.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that Tooth tricked you into drinking wine so you would... kiss her?" Elsa asked.

Jack nodded.

"So... am I forgiven?" Jack asked.

Elsa gave a small smile. "I guess."

Jack was so overwhelmed with joy that he gave Elsa a huge bear hug and kissed her. Elsa broke the kiss.

"As long as you never talk to Tooth again." Elsa said in a serious tone.

"Agreed." Jack said just as serious.

Elsa smiled and they continued to kiss. Then they heard the bushes rustle and saw two figures walking towards them. The two figures were revealed to be Anna and Kristoff.

"Hey guys! We thought you were hurt!" Anna said as she ran to Elsa and tackled her in a hug.

"You guys okay?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Jack said.

"Guess what." Elsa said while grinning.

"What?" Both Anna and Kristoff asked.

"Jack and I are a couple again." Elsa said as she grabbed Jack's and intertwined their fingers.

"Okay." They both said calmly.

Anna walked over to Jack. "But if you ever break my sister's heart again I'll...I'll-"

"You'll what?" Jack said as she smirked.

"I'll get Kristoff to beat you up."

Everyone laughed.

"Okay well let's head back to camp." Elsa said.

And that they all walked back to the camp to get ready for the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think in the reviews. I'll update next week. Stay tuned and Happy Valentine's day!<strong>


	7. Authors Note

**Hello I'm sorry I didn't update on Saturday but I had a writer's block. That's why I decided to ask you if there are any suggestions you have for the next chapter. I was thinking of something that has to do with Merida and Andy but I don't know. If you have any suggestions please leave them in the reviews. I Will update on Saturday. Stay tuned.**


	8. The baseball game

Merida was lying on her bed staring at the top bunk thinking about Andy. She never felt this was about anybody before. She really liked him but she didn't know how to tell him. She would ask her friends but she was too embarrassed. Just then she got a text on her phone. Merida smiled when she seen it was from Andy.

_Andy: hey what r u doin?_

_Merida: nothin in what about u_

_Andy: at the lounge want 2 come over._

_Merida: sure I'll be there in 3 mins._

_Andy: k_

Merida hopped off of her bed and ran to the door. When she got to the lounge she spotted Andy at one of the tables and went to go sit with him.

"Hey." Merida said.

"Hey." Andy said.

The both of them stayed quiet not knowing what to say. After two minutes of an uncomfortable silence Andy decided to say something.

"So uh I heard today's activity is gonna be baseball. Maybe we'll end up on the same team like last time."

"I hope so, but I don't know how to play baseball." Merida said.

"Well I'll teach you. C'mon let's go to the baseball fields before everyone else gets there." Andy said as he got up walked towards the door.

Once they got to one of the fields Andy got a bat, a glove, and a ball from a box.

"Okay so this is a bat. Say it with me now: bat." Andy said teasingly.

Merida laughed." I know what a bat is, I just don't know how to play."

"Okay well first I'll show you how to hold a bat."

Andy wrapped his arms around Merida and put her hands where they were supposed to be on a bat. Of course Merida blushed as red as her hair.

"Then you swing like this." Andy explained as he moved the bat with Merida's arms.

Andy had taught Merida how pitch, catch, and swing all in thirty minutes.

"Thanks for teaching me how to play." Merida said in a shy voice.

"You don't have to thank me. It was fun." Andy said.

Both of their smiles were fading away as their heads started to lean in closer and closer. Their hearts were beating out of their chests and their lips finally touched. When they broke apart they decided they should hurry and get to the game. Once everyone was done picking teams the game started. Merida, Andy, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Jack, Flynn Rapunzel, Astrid, and Hiccup were all on one team. On the other team were other members of the camp and Tooth.

"Play ball!" One of the kids yelled.

Hiccup was first up to bat. Tooth was the pitcher for the other team. Tooth threw the ball and it went straight past Hiccups face.

"Strike one!"

Tooth threw another ball in which Hiccup hit and ran in the opposite direction of first base.

"Hiccup! Go the other way!" His team yelled.

Hiccup looked at them and thought they were cheering him on and he gave them a thumbs up sign.

One of the people on the other team touched him with the ball which declared that he was out. Hiccup was so embarrassed as he heard the other team poking fun and laugh at him.

"Its okay buddy sports just aren't your thing. Maybe you should try out for the chess club at school." Flynn said as he patted him on the back.

Once it was the other teams turn to bat Jack went to the pitcher's spot. The first batter for the other team was Tooth. When Jack threw the ball Tooth flew in front of it so it could hit her face. Of course she overreacted by this.

"Ow oh my goodness! My face! Jack is trying to kill me!" Tooth said as she cried fake tears.

One of the counselors came running on the field. "What's going on over here?" He asked.

"Jack is trying to kill me!" Tooth said dramatically.

"What? No, she got hit by the ball on purpose!" Jack said.

"Why would she want to get hit with a ball on purpose?" One of Tooth's friends said.

"She did it so Jack would get in trouble!" Elsa said.

"Sure I would." Tooth said rolling her eyes.

"Jack because you hit Tooth with the ball you have to clean up the cafeteria after dinner tonight." The counselor said.

"What that's totally unfair!" Jack said.

"Do you want to be sent back home?" The counselor asked.

Jack sighed. "No."

"Good. Now go to your cabin until it's time for dinner."

Jack walked off the field ignoring the evil smirk that Tooth was giving him. The rest off the game was okay except some taunting from Tooth. When the game was over Jack's team had won and went to the cafeteria to eat dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I know what you're thinking this isn't one of my best chapters but I ran out of ideas. Shout out to Brittany for giving me these ideas. Please review and stay tuned.<strong>


	9. Authors Note 2

**Hello readers of this story. I'm sorry to say but this story is ending. I'm sorry to anyone who was looking forward to another chapter but I don't have anymore ideas. And I should have thought this through a little more. But don't worry I will make more stories like this one. I'd like to thank everyone who followed and reviewed this story. **


End file.
